


Goodwill Hunting

by craptaincold (taakoshell), taakoshell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 2 boyfriends goin shopping, M/M, Prompt Fill, they bicker a lot and are generally all around gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/craptaincold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/taakoshell
Summary: "What’s important here now, Raymond, is that I can’t let you buy that sweater.”“Why not?” Ray frowned, almost a pout, and Leonard had to bite his lip to keep a smile from slipping across his face. He couldn’t show any emotion other than distaste and vague amusement. Anything beyond that would devastatingly crush the cool and detached persona he worked so hard to build, and he couldn’t have that.





	Goodwill Hunting

“If you buy that, I’m leaving you,” Leonard declared. That, being the ugliest sweater Len had ever seen in his entire life. It was huge and looked like it would be itchy and uncomfortable, with a quilted snowflake pattern on the front. It was quite literally an ugly Christmas sweater, however out of season it was. “Pretty sure I’ve seen grandmas at bingos wearing that atrocity.”

  
“You’ve gone to bingos?” Ray asked, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s disapproval for the garment that he seemed to be seriously considering tossing into their shopping cart.

  
“Oh, I have. Bingo is a great team bonding exercise for my rogues, you know.”

  
Ray blinked. “See, I can’t even tell if you’re being serious with that or not. Why do you have to deadpan everything? It’s so hard to figure out when you’re joking.”

  
Leonard hummed; now it was his turn to ignore his boyfriend’s statement. “I’m surprised Mom or Dad hasn’t suggested bingo as a team building thing yet.”

  
“I still don’t think Sara or Rip would appreciate you calling them that,” Ray said.

  
“I still don’t think I care. What’s important here now, Raymond, is that I can’t let you buy that sweater.”

  
“Why not?” Ray frowned, almost a pout, and Leonard had to bite his lip to keep a smile from slipping across his face. He couldn’t show any emotion other than distaste and vague amusement. Anything beyond that would devastatingly crush the cool and detached persona he worked so hard to build, and he couldn’t have that.

  
“Because. It’s hideous,” he said, which was good. Speaking was good. It distracted his mouth from thinking about smiling, or worse, actually laughing. Of course, there were other ways he could put his mouth to better use…

  
“ _You’re_ hideous,” Ray retaliated, and oh, there we go. He was actually pouting now. Damn it. That’s adorable.

  
“Now, we both know you don’t really think that.”

  
“Okay, fine, you’re right. You’re actually the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life.”

  
Len snickered. Ray smiled at the sound of it. “That’s more like it. And it’s honestly a crime for me, or you, for that matter, to be in the same vicinity as that ugly thing. Do both of us a favor and put it back.”

  
Ray looked between the sweater and his boyfriend a few times before sighing softly and putting it back on the rack.

  
“I guess you’re right. It did look kinda itchy-”

  
“Another reason why you made the right choice,” Len interjected.

  
“-But I wanted to get it because the snowflakes made me think of you,” Ray finished. Okay, fuck. Leonard was done for now. His mouth was betraying him. He was actually smiling. Disgusting.

  
“Raymond, if you get any sweeter you’re going to give me cavities.”

  
“Well, guess you’ll just have to brush your teeth more often then,” Ray said. Leonard raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“Now I can’t tell if you’re joking or not. That was terrible.”

  
Ray just shrugged, his trademark sunny smile on his face as he grabbed Leonard’s hand and lead them to the next aisle.

  
And well, if Leonard saw a sweatshirt with a picture of an atom on it that read “NEVER TRUST AN ATOM, THEY MAKE UP EVERYTHING” on it? He definitely did not slip it in their cart while Ray wasn’t looking.

**Author's Note:**

> yell w me on [the tumblr](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
